The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the processing of data. Specifically, the present disclosure addresses systems and methods of processing socially networked entities.
A social network may represent social relationships between a user of a social network service and one or more entities, some or all of which may also be users of the social network service. A user or an entity may be a person (e.g., a human), a group of people (e.g., a family organization), a persona (e.g., a celebrity or fictitious character), a business (e.g., a corporation), or any suitable combination thereof. Within the social network, entities may be associated with a user by relationship data maintained by one or more server machines that facilitate provision of the social network service. The server machines may maintain information that describes an entity as profile data (e.g., a profile) of the entity.
Multiple social network services may be implemented by different server machines or different groups of server machines. The social network of a user may be represented, in whole or in part, by one or more social network services contemporaneously (e.g., simultaneously). Accordingly, a user may use (e.g., subscribe to) different social network services at the same time. A social network service provider may provide one or more social network services to a user.